


Don't Mess with Michael Bublé

by Pencils_and_Paperclips



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pencils_and_Paperclips/pseuds/Pencils_and_Paperclips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much that angers Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess with Michael Bublé

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after a twitter chat with my X Factor support group. It is pure fiction on why Christopher Maloney didn't appear on the final show.

Niall Horan is like an eternal ray of sunshine, not much puts him in a bad mood but today he is raging. He’s jet lagged to fuck after a long ass flight back from the US and wants nothing more than his own bed in his own flat but oh no, they had to go straight into the Capital FM gig. He was up at 4:30am talking with Liam cos he couldn’t sleep at all and now they have The X Factor to get through. To top it all off he really really wanted a pirri pirri chicken wrap from Nando’s but the best Paul could do was a pitiful and quite frankly, subpar KFC. 

On the way to the arena in Manchester, Paul gives Louis a lengthy talking to, warning him to keep away from Christopher Maloney. Everyone knows his feelings on the bloke and they don’t need a run in on the night of the X Factor final. There is enough shit in the press at the moment with whole Harry/Taylor fiasco. Louis is indignant for the most part. Just because he doesn’t like the bloke doesn’t mean he’s going to kick off, he’s a bloody professional god damn it. Liam just pats his shoulder sympathetically and says he’ll just have to use all those snide insults he’s been working on via twitter instead. Nobody is paying much attention to Niall sat in the back of the car, he’s got his chicken and the lads know by now not to interrupt feeding time. 

They arrive at the arena and are rushed through to the backstage green room, Paul promising the waiting fans that the lads will be back out a little later for photos. Lou is already there with little Lux who already seems bored and is making a racket so Harry and Zayn offer to take her off for a little walk, Niall is just about to take a seat and finish his boneless box meal when he hears a commotion entering the room 

“Only one line, are you joking? I came third. I’m the people’s champion. I deserve more lines in the group song. Carolynne has more lines than me and she left in week one! This whole show is an absolute joke”

Chris is raging and is refusing to listen to anything that Olly the runner has to say, he’s trying to explain that all of Lucy’s lines have been cut and Jahmene only has one line too and he’s in the damn final. As Chris gets louder and louder a few people look over at Louis, the looks on their faces clearly thinking he’s going to step in. Everyone is shocked though when it’s Niall that stands up and thrusts his half eaten bucket of chicken at Louis “Hold this and don’t fuckin’ eat any” and stomps his way over to Christopher, his face, usually smiling, red with pure and unadulterated rage.

Niall taps Christopher on the shoulder and before the Scouser has a chance to turn around fully Niall’s fist is already flying forward and connects with a bone crunching thud. Christopher drops like a lead balloon writhing on the floor clutching his face while Niall shakes out the ache from his hand 

“What the hell was that for?” 

As he walks away Niall say’s over his shoulder “That’s for Michael Bublé” he snatches his chicken back from Louis, mentally counts the pieces left and adds “Oh and the 80’s called they said to find a different decade to slaughter”

Louis leads Niall out of the room, huge grin on his face “That was fucking sick mate. He’s gonna have a right shiner later” Niall just shrugs “I can put up with many things in life Tommo, I spend most every day with you after all but you just don’t mess with Bublé, it’s just not right”

As they walk away to find some ice for Niall’s hand Louis can’t help but hope someone got that on tape because that is a gif he could watch all day, hell he’d even make it his phone wallpaper!


End file.
